Pain and Deception
by WWEChickXD1
Summary: Neal lies to Peter, putting himself in danger. How will the FBI agent react? Angst, all warnings inside. No hate please!
1. Chapter 1

White Collar

Summary: Neal makes a mistake and lies to Peter and Mozzie about it – how will they react?

WARNING: Contains spanking of a super-sexy man.

Infamous conman Neal Caffery busied himself with various fraud cases like he usually did in the mornings. Peter was up in his office, working hard on something on his desk. Diana getting coffee for everyone, including Neal, a kindness that she'd only recently started doing. Jones was tapping and humming softly to the song 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction. Neal chuckled and turned his attention back to the case.

A buzzing in his pants' pocket told him he had a text. Expecting it to be Mozzie, he casually slid his cell phone out of his pocket and checked the message. _I've missed you. BC_

Only it wasn't from Mozzie. It was from someone he never, ever wanted to come into contact with again.

His name was Benjamin Collier, and he was honestly one of the most ruthless men Neal had ever met. He'd first run into Benjamin only a week before he'd met Mozz, when Neal had only been a mere 20 years old. The man had pretended to be a gentleman, a man who just wanted to watch over young Neal. Having gone out into the world on his own, with next to no experience on _being _on his own, Neal had naïvely accepted and became Benjamin's right-hand man. Only Neal had no idea what the man did for a living.

Benjamin Collier obsessively kidnapped and tortured people in their early 20's. The beautiful ones, of course, and Ben considered Neal to be very beautiful indeed. Neal was lucky enough to get away from him before Benjamin had killed him, but unfortunately, the damage had been done – multiple lacerations decorated his back, sides and arms. His abdomen was covered in deep bruises from being constantly kicked and struck. His lips were split from the countless slaps. Mozzie had found him stumbling into the middle of the street, actually hoping to get hit, even though it was midnight and the cars out were very scarce.

Mozzie had been very close to hitting Neal, but had slammed on the brakes and missed him by an inch. He'd been about to go slap some sense into however was lingering in the street, but the moonlight and numerous streetlights decorating the sidewalks made the pain in Neal's features very clear. As he looked closer, his injuries became apparent as well, and the short man had been quick to take the young man into his care.

Making sure no one was looking, Neal rolled up his sleeve and rubbed off the makeup covering the scars on his arms. They were pale, barely noticeable, but still there and would be for the rest of his life. He saw Diana walking over to his desk out of the corner of his eye and quickly put his sleeve down.

"Thanks," he said, flashing a dazzling smile, despite the unimaginable terror he was feeling inside. She nodded, offering him a small smile of her own. The moment she walked away, he dropped his mask and looked at the text again.

_I've missed you._

The very words made him shiver. He turned off his phone and ran his hands threw his hair. He needed to see Mozzie.

oOo

Peter sighed, giving up. He was never going to solve this stupid crossword puzzle Jones had given him. He knew absolutely nothing about the puzzles' theme, which was various lyrics from popular hip hop/ rap songs. He looked down at the lobby, glad that everyone was behaving.

Something caught his eye, though. Neal was staring at his phone, his expression absolutely terrified before he got himself under control. He did absolutely nothing for a moment before rolling up his sleeve and staring intently at his arm. Peter couldn't see what it was, being so far away. He immediately put his sleeve down when Diana come over to his desk, coffee in hand. He thanked her politely, acting normal for a moment. But the moment she turned her back, his face fell as he looked at whatever was on his phone screen again.

He'd been about to go see what was bothering his young charge, but Neal beat him to it. He walked up to Peter's office, a small, forced smile on his lips.

"Hey, Peter, do you think I could take the fraud cases home with me? I'm pretty beat, I promise I'll have them on your desk tomorrow morning."

Peter studied him for a moment before nodded. "Sure. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Neal assured him, grinning. "Just didn't sleep much last night."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Peter sighed quietly and nodded once more. "Go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow. Try and get some sleep, I don't want you drowsy on the job."

"Yes, sir," Neal said, saluting, still smiling. He turned and left, but Peter saw the smile drop in the reflection on the glass walls. He shook his head, deciding to deal with it tomorrow.

oOo

Neal called Mozzie the second he was out of the building.

"Moz? We gotta a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summery – Neal is in danger and lies to Peter about it – how will the agent react?

WARNING:

Mozzie was in a state of panic, to say the least.

"How did he even _find _you?" the short, pudgy man said, his voice high pitched, like it usually was when he was upset or worried.

"I don't know, Moz, but we need to figure out something. Should we stay? Or maybe tell Peter?"

"What? Of course we can't stay!" Mozzie looked at Neal with an exasperated expression. "The suit would try to help, I'm sure, but we only just got back from our trip to Cape Verde, I don't think he's completely ready to help us yet."

"Peter isn't like that, Mozzie, he cares, a lot. Of course he'd try his best to help me."

"But suppose he can't? What then? He's not going to just let you walk away."

"He did when Kramer was trying to take me away from him," Neal pushed.

"Neal, trust me. This isn't a good idea. We need to figure this out for ourselves."

Neal sighed, rubbing his eyes. He didn't like this. It never turned out well for anyone when he lied to Peter. Plus, he just hated _doing _it. He didn't like admitting it, especially to Mozzie, but Peter had grown to be sort of a father to him, and lying to him just did not sit right with him no matter how hard he tried to convince himself it was the only way.

"I'll think about it. In the meantime, we should find out as much as we can about what Benjamin knows," Neal sighed. "We have to know if he's know where I live, where I work. Can you do that?"

"I can try," Mozzie said. He gave his young friend a smile. "I won't let him touch you, Neal. You mean so much to me, you're like a younger brother."

Neal's eyes stung at Mozzie's confession. He didn't usually open up like that and Neal felt honored that he'd say something like that to him.

"Thanks, Moz. You know I've always thought of you as family."

Mozzie grinned, looking embarrassed. He pushed Neal towards his bed, saying, "You need sleep, you haven't had a decent nights' sleep in ages. I'll just crash on your lovely couch."

"Sure, Moz," Neal said, chuckling. He flopped down face first on the bed, not bothering to change out of his day clothes. He started feeling better about the whole situation, until he thought about the fact that he might have to lie to Peter again. His stomach turned and Neal groaned quietly. This was gonna suck.

oOo

Peter sat on the couch, feet up on the coffee table, newspaper in hand. It was late, but he couldn't go to sleep, for reasons that eluded him. Something wasn't sitting right with him, like something bad was about to happen. Usually, he only got this feeling if he knew Neal was about to make a mistake.

Elizabeth sat down next to him, resting her head on Peter's shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, with me?" she asked.

"I should, but I don't seem to be able to," the FBI agent said sadly.

"How come?"

"I think… I think something's wrong with Neal."

"Did he do something wrong?"

"No, I don't think he's planning on doing something _wrong _exactly, but I don't everything's all right with him. He looked almost nervous at the office today when he asked to have the rest of the day off."

Elizabeth 'hmphed,' trying to make sense of it in her head. "Maybe he's in trouble. Like, in trouble with someone from his past. He did make a lot of enemies, honey, it's a likely scenario."

Peter nodded in agreement. "That could be it. Thanks, hun, you've always been so insightful. What would I do without you?"

"You would lose all your hair from having to deal with your surrogate son all by yourself," Elizabeth chuckled, resting her head on her husbands' shoulder.

"Surrogate son, huh?" Peter mulled the idea over in his head. "He might as well be. Lord knows I love him like a son."

"I know you do, and so do I. We should talk to him about that sometime."

Peter nodded and went to bed; his wife's hand in his, his mind a little more at ease then it had been.

oOo

Early the next morning, a succession of knocks awoke Neal from his slumber.

"Neal?" a voice said. "Wake up, kiddo, I need to talk to you."

Recognizing the voice as Peter Burke, Neal sluggishly arose from his bed and stumbled towards the door.

"G'morning, Peter," he said, opening the dear. Peter greeted him with a fond smile.

"You never changed out of your suit, Neal," the older man chuckled, entering the room. "I bet you didn't eat, either, did you?"

"No, 'dad,' I didn't," Neal sighed, smiling. "You wanna make breakfast while I change?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Try not to burn the house down, June would not be pleased."

Both men laughed as they went about their business. Neal smiled when he smelled the unmistakable scent of pancakes, and suddenly feeling very happy to have Peter visit him this morning. But why _had _he visited him this morning?

Neal exited his closet, clad in a clean, black suit. He smiled in thanks for the stack of pancakes that were handed to him.

"So what brings you to my home?" Neal asked, drizzling syrup expertly onto his breakfast.

"I wanted to make sure everything was alright with you."

Neal paused for a split second, something that didn't go unnoticed by the FBI agent.

"Everything's fine, Peter. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You seemed…off…yesterday. Nothing going on at all? No old enemies popping up causing trouble? Because you know that I'd do next to anything to help you stay safe, Neal."

Neal forced a smile, but underneath, he was dying to tell Peter what was going on. But Mozzie was positive that it was a bad idea. Speaking of which, where had the little man gone?

"Again, everything is okay, Peter." He paused, and took a deep breath. "I promise."

**Gahhhhhh I love this story **** For fans of my other story, 'Big, Happy Family,' I will be working on another chapter here VERY soon. I hope you enjoyed this one, the next chapter will reveal some pretty juicy stuff. Stay tuned – and PLEASE.**

** REVIEW.**

** REVIEW.**

** REVIEW. **

**~Rebecca **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Revealed

Neal was quiet most of the day. He never spoke unless spoken to, and even then he sounded _off. _Peter was worried, but he didn't say anything until lunch break. They went and got coffee and soft pretzels together, and finally Peter decided to bring up Neal's odd behavior.

"So, something bugging you, bud?" Peter asked, dipping his pretzel into the tiny container of cheese.

"No, I'm fine," Neal replied shortly. Peter expected him to say more, but he never did. He just continued to sip at his coffee, not looking Peter in the face.

He sighed and shook his head at his young charge. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that something was bothering his CI. He didn't push him – he didn't want Neal to get upset with him. That never ended too well.

Something caught Neal's eye. Peter watched him out of the corner of his eye concentrate extraordinarily hard on something in the distance and then cover it up with a yawn.

"You should get back to the office. I'm gonna take a quick walk, enjoy the sunshine. Is that okay?"

Peter looked at him with sad eyes, but nodded none the less. "It's fine. Just be careful, Neal."

Neal smiled and went to take his 'walk.' Peter, however, wasn't going to let this go so easily. Something was up. Of that, he had no doubt. He followed Neal at a distance, before hiding behind a rather large fountain as Neal found what he was looking for.

Mozzie. Of course. What else could it have been?

oOo

"Have you found out anything?" Neal asked.

"Not much, but I do know that he's been keeping tabs on you for at least 2 weeks." Mozzie said. "You need to be _very _careful, Neal. He could strike at any moment."

"What do you suggest we do?"  
"Well, personally I think we need to get out of here. We'll cut your anklet near the edge of the two mile radius and hop on a plane my buddy Paco owns. We'll be outta here in no time."

Neal was barely listening to anything Mozzie said after 'get out of here.' He thought about how concerned Peter had been for him lately due to his strange behavior. Mozzie may be a very smart man, but Neal knew that in this case, he was wrong. Peter could help – Peter _would _help. Neal knew he would.

"I'm sorry, Moz, but I think we need to trust Peter with this."

Mozzie sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration. "This is your personal life, Neal. Your past. You don't need to tell him."

"I know that, but I want to. Peter cares about me, Mozzie, we're….we're family," Neal said, his voice wavering on the last word. "He _will _ help me stay safe, even if it puts his job at risk. He's done it before, he'll do it again."

"So you're gonna make him put his life at risk to keep you safe?" Mozzie accused. "His job, his _wife._ Neal, I know he's a good person, but let's face it. _He's a suit – you're a conman._"

Neal couldn't listen anymore. He turned and walked away; ignoring anything else Mozzie had to say. He never saw Peter running up to him. He didn't see the black van slowly creeping its way toward him. The last thing he saw, heard and felt was a man with a mask, Peter shouting his name and something smacking hard against his skull. Then everything went black.

oOo

"NEAL!" Peter yelled, shooting at the black van, which was making a quick escape. Mozzie was at his side, his eyes wide and jaw dropped in absolute shock and terror.

"You gotta do something, Suit!" Mozzie yelled, grabbing the FBI agents' collar. "You have no idea what they'll do to him!"

"Who took him? Mozzie, you need to tell me everything RIGHT. NOW!"

"Benjamin Collier."

The world seemed to just stop. Peter knew exactly who that was. He'd been chasing him for years, behind the scenes with agents all over the world. He couldn't breathe, and he couldn't move.

"Suit? Have you heard of him?"

Peter nodded. "Oh yeah. And we need to do everything to get Neal away from him, and to put Benjamin behind bars."

**Short chapter, I know lol. The next chapter, I swear, will be long, juicy, exciting, sad, dark, and absolutely, positively breath-taking! So stay tuned, my dears!**

**~Rebecca **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Race to Neal

WARNING – dark themes

Everything was fuzzy when Neal regained consciousness. He knew instantly that he was in the back of a van. A killer headache pounded behind his eyes, amplified by the loud, harsh voice of Benjamin Collier. Realizing his victim was awake, he stopped shouting at his 'employees' and shot Neal a venomous smile.

"You're awake," he said with mock happiness. "Oh, how I've missed my Neal."

"I am _not _'your Neal,'" the younger man said through clenched teeth. Benjamin sharply slapped him, fixing Neal with a stern glare. He would have fought back if his hands weren't tied securely behind him.

"You will not talk back to me like that, little boy," he said. Neal's gut clenched. He hated that pet name. He hated everything Benjamin called him. He hoped Peter would get to him before this insane, perverted criminal could do anything _too _bad. Neal could deal with the slaps, kicks and hard punches, but there was so much more Benjamin could do. Flashbacks of the sexual abuse he went through made Neal sick to his stomach.

Almost as if the older man could read his thoughts, Benjamin smiled. "Just wait, pet – soon we'll be at the old house. You remember my home, don't you?" At Neal's lack of response, he continued. "I'm not quite sure what the information I was given means, but I know you'll tell me. You have something on you that tracks your whereabouts, correct?"

Neal's heart stopped. There was hope. His pant leg covered the tracking anklet, hiding it from Benjamin's sight. He hoped to God that Peter at least tried to track him and realize that they were on the move.

"Answer me, boy," the man growled. Neal braced himself for whatever Benjamin had in store for him – there was no way he was telling him a thing about the tracking anklet. Furious, the man took off his belt and doubled it over.

"Last chance," he said, his voice cold and threatening. Bracing himself, he watched as Benjamin brought the belt high and bruised every inch of Neal's body.

oOo

Peter ran as fast as his legs would go back to the FBI building.

"Diana!" he shouted the moment the elevator doors opened.

"Yeah boss?"

"Track Neal's anklet immediately," he ordered, grabbing his gun and making calls for back up. There was a chance that they hadn't taken it off yet, and Peter hoped to God that Benjamin hadn't got too far yet. Within seconds Diana had a location, and it was moving.

"All right, everyone that's not doing something monumentally important, with me, now!" Peter shouted to the agents, and immediately most of them were with Peter in the elevator, ready to get their favorite criminal consultant back.

oOo

Neal cried out as the belt bit into his cheek, then his back, then his face again. Benjamin had been at this for at least five minutes. He was so close to tears but he wasn't going to give Collier that pleasure. The man was breathing heavily, obviously exhausted. He tossed his belt and dropped down on his knees, hovering over Neal's face.

"I'll ask you again," he whispered, his lips disgustingly close to Neal's. "Tell me about whatever tracking technology is on you or this will get worse." He paused and chuckled. "For you, anyway."

Neal just glared at him. Even though his every ounce of his _self_-preservation instincts told him to give in to Benjamin and trust that Peter would find another way, Neal knew that he needed to man up and help Peter in any way he could at the moment.

Benjamin shook his head and sighed. "So stubborn, my beautiful-eyed pet," he mumbled. He stroked Neal's cheek before slapping him again, multiple times before finally stopping to kiss his cheeks.

"We're definitely going to need work on that little attitude of yours," he said thoughtfully, wiping the trickle of blood off Neal's lips. Neal looked at him in horror, terrified that he might have to feel those horrid lips on his again after all these years.

But he didn't. The van suddenly skidded to a stop, and he could hear the voice of an amazing FBI agent outside.

oOo

He could see the van up ahead. Sirens were blaring, people were rushing to get out of our way. Within seconds we had them surrounded, and the driver had no choice but to skid to a stop.

Peter's heart was racing at a million miles an hour. He'd been so afraid that Neal would be taken somewhere he couldn't find him, doomed to endless torture. But he'd been fast enough – he hoped to God that Neal was OK.

"Get out of the van!" he yelled, his gun cocked and loaded, as was everyone else's – they didn't plan on letting anyone escape.

After a few seconds, the driver got out, and was 'cuffed immediately, as was the passenger. Then, slowly, the side door slid open, and Benjamin Collier stepped out, looking extremely upset.

Peter wasted no time going up to the van to get Neal. He climbed in and sat by his CI, looking down at him fondly.

"I knew you'd find me," Neal said quietly, exhausted.

"'Course," the older man assured him. "I'll never, _ever _give up on you, no matter the circumstances."

Neal grinned, and allowed Peter to help him out of the van. Cutting his bonds, Peter wrapped the younger man in a hug, glad to have the man who he'd come to think of as a brother back in his care - which brought up another situation.

"You should've told me something was going on, Neal," Peter told him sternly.

Neal looked down at his shoes guiltily. "I'm sorry, Peter."

Peter sighed, shaking his head. He wrapped his arm around his CI's shoulders. "We'll discuss this later." Taking a look at Neal's multiple lacerations, he added, "For now, let's go get you cleaned up. I'm sure Elizabeth would be willing to help."

oOo

TBC

**I am SO sorry! I was having serious writers block, but I hope this is at least satisfactory. The next chapter will be the last. I have a 'Big, Happy Family' chapter cooking and it ****will ****be up soon. **

**Thank you for bearing with me!**

**~Rebecca**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Never Again

**WARNING : SPANKING**

The ride to Peter's house was dead silent. Neal wasn't sure just how upset he was, but he was damn scared to find out. The last Peter had been this mad was when Neal had pretended to be the 'Vulture' and went on a lavish shopping spree to try and draw out the real 'Vulture.' That had been the first time that Peter had spanked him, and although it had only been with his hand, it had hurt like hell – Neal had no intention of going back over that man's lap.

They pulled into the driveway and slowly got out of the car. Neal was still sore, and Peter had no intentions of rushing the younger man. Elizabeth had been dying to see the boy, to make him his favorite tea and get him all situated on the couch, with Satchmo snuggled up at his feet. Peter was all for that, but first, he needed to deal with the fact that Neal had a) lied to him, and b) put himself in danger. It was something that couldn't be and _wouldn't _be ignored.

Sure enough, the moment Neal was inside the house, his face was covered in motherly kisses. Having already been informed by Peter that he would be having a 'discussion' before any coddling took place, she left to make some tea, and left her husband to deal with their surrogate son.

"Why don't you come with me to the guest room, Neal," Peter suggested. Neal's stomach clenched – that's where Peter always spanked him, without fail. He broke out of the puppy dog eyes and started begging for the older man not to spanking him; he didn't care if he sounded like a child.

"Neal, honestly, give one good legit reason _not _to spank you, and you can stay for dinner without a sore ass."

"Because - " he been about to say because it hurt, but he knew that wouldn't fly. "Because I'm a grown man, Peter, and I can press charges!" Neal regretted saying that the moment the words left his mouth – hurt flashed in the agent's eyes.

"You would honestly turn me in for showing you how much I care about you? For trying to set you on a straight and narrow path like I would for my own son?"

Swallowing back tears, Neal shook his head. "I'm sorry, Peter, I don't know why I said that. I never meant it."

Peter smiled warmly at the younger man before motioning him upstairs. With a heavy heart, Neal did so, though every instinct he'd relied on in his years as a con man told him to get the hell outta there.

"Neal, I have news that won't make you very happy," Peter said sadly. "This stunt you pulled was huge – bigger than anything I've ever spanked for in the past. You know I can't just my hand this time."

Neal's eyes grew wide and he started to panic. "Yes you can! You're hand hurts plenty, trust me, I know! Please, Peter, I-"

Peter drew the distraught kid into his arms, murmuring calming things to him. "You know I would never give you more than you can take," he older man assured him. Neal clung to him like a lifeline. "You mean a lot to me – I just want to make sure you won't repeat the same mistakes you made today and get yourself hurt."

"I know," Neal sighed. "Just go easy…"

"You're injured – of course I'll go easy. I'm lucky the only place that wasn't bruised with Benjamin's damn belt was your butt."

"Lucky," Neal scoffed, pulling away from his keeper. Peter ruffled his hair and went to find his implement of choice, leaving Neal alone in the guest room. His time alone caused him to work himself up – tears ran down his face and he sniffled pitifully. Elizabeth happened to walk by and saw Neal in his emotional state. She knew Peter hadn't punished him yet and it broke her heart to see him so upset already. She wrapped her arms around the boy and calmed him down.

"Peter loves you, sweetie," she said. "He may get upset with you occasionally, but he does love you. You're like a son to him…and me."

Neal smiled against Elizabeth's shoulder, feeling a little better. She wished him luck, and with a peck on the cheek ,left him to finish the laundry. Peter reentered the room with a long but slender wooden paddle in his right hand. Neal's eyes went wide, tears welling up once again as he realized just how big he'd messed up by keeping his dilemma from Peter. The older man sat on the edge of the bed and motioned Neal over. He obeyed without question – he knew he deserved this. He unbuttoned his pants and situated himself over Peter's lap while lying on the bed. Neal buried his face in his arms as he felt Peter slide his boxers down to his knees, a rush of cool air making him go red.

"You'll be okay," Peter assured him, as he did every time they were in this position. Neal nodded, keeping his face hidden in his crossed arms. The FBI agent brought down the first swat onto Neal's rear, causing the younger man to yelp.

Peter swatted at one swat every two or three seconds. It didn't take long for Neal to start crying. The older man began to lecture:

"You have no idea how worried I was about you, Neal." **SWAT. **"When Mozzie told me who had taken you, and that he had been contacting you, I was so scared." **SWAT. **"Benjamin wanted to take my consultant - ***SWAT* - **my _son _away from me, and that was something I was going to let happen." He paused and rubbed Neal's trembling back. "Why, Neal?" he asked. "Why would you keep something like this from me? I would have helped you. I will _always_ help you, unless it's something illegal. I thought you knew that." Peter brought the paddle down on Neal's ass once again. The younger man was sobbing hard – partially from guilt and a lot from the intense sting of Peter's paddle.

"I d-do trust y-you, P-Peter," Neal sobbed, clutching at his hair. "It's j-just…I th-thought you wouldn't help m-me after the Cape Verde incident."

"What made you think that?" Peter asked, that idea not sounding very Neal. It sounded more….

"It was Mozzie, wasn't it?"

Hiccupping, Neal nodded. Sighing, Peter said, "I know the little man has your best interest at heart, but his best interest for you isn't always the right one. You knew I would help you. Don't ever let him talk you out of coming to me for help ever again, understand?"

"Y-Yes, Peter," Neal sobbed, now limp over Peter's lap.

Smiling sadly, he informed his young charge that these would be the last five swats. He delivered them quickly to Neal's sit-spots, then tossed the paddle on the bed and pulled the kid's boxers back up over his bright red rump. Pulling the sobbing form up into his arms, Peter held Neal until the tears subsided, Neal resting his head in the crook of the older man's neck.

"I'm so sorry, Peter," Neal whispered. Shyly, he asked, "Did you mean what you said?"

"Which part?"

"The part about you calling me…your son."

Smiling, Peter nodded. "I know you never a father growing up. I'd like to let you have that privilege, if you'd let me."

A sort of sob/laugh escaped Neal's lips. "Does this deal include spankings if I do something wrong?"

Laughing, Peter answered, "Not every time. But you're not going unpunished for anything I see as misbehavior. Okay?"

Neal needed only consider for a moment. Sure, the punishments would suck, but along with all that came the comfort of family, among lots of other privileges – like having a father.

"So do I get to call you dad?" Neal asked, looking up at Peter with bright blue eyes, amplified by the redness and leftover tears. Rolling his eyes, Peter nodded. "It might raise questions at the bureau, so I would refrain from calling me dad at work. But other than that, I don't mind at all if you call me dad. I very much doubt that Elizabeth would mind if you called her mom."

Resting his head happily back on Peter's shoulder, he said, "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, kiddo."

~end~

**There it is! I hope you enjoyed it **** I might post a sequel later on, but my WWE fics require some attention, so it'll have to wait. Thank you so much for your reviews, which are still very appreciated even though this fic has ended. Check out my other stories **

**Love, Rebecca. **


End file.
